I like When You Ride Me
by donghyukbeby
Summary: " Hiks.. dasar ikan brengsek! Hiks..hiks.." berbagai umpatan dikeluarkannya. / " Aku melihatmu Lee Hyukjae. Lebih tepatnya memergokimu." / " OMONG KOSONG!" bentakan Hyukjae membuat Donghae terkesiap. / " Hiks.. kumohon.. lepaskan aku Donghae." / " Benarkah? kau mau kain ini kulepas?"/ HAEHYUK / TWOSHOOT.. happy reading guys.. ,
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: I like When You Ride Me **

**Genre : Romantic, little hurt comfort ^^,**

**Author : NanaXzz**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang ditutup secara kasar terdengar keras. Bahkan suaranya bisa membangunkan tetangga-tetangga yang sudah menggapai dunia mimpi mereka. Suara itu berasal dari namja manis yang kini duduk terisak di pinggir kasur.

" Hiks.. dasar ikan brengsek! Hiks..hiks.." berbagai umpatan dikeluarkannya.

" Sebenarnya, apa maumu? Hiks.. aku sudah mengalah selama ini, hiks.. tapi.. tapi.. hiks..hiks.."

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hiks.." sambil terus bermonolog, namja manis itu merangkak ke atas kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia menarik selimut sebelum dirinya terlelap.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

CEKLEK

Seorang namja tampan memasuki kamar, dimana sang istri telah terlelap memunggunginya. Bila biasanya ia akan melihat sosok itu tidur di ruang tamu, sengaja menunggunya pulang kerja, maka hari ini ia tak menemukan hal itu. Namja itu menghela nafas melihatnya. Sejenak ia diam memandangi gundukan di kasur sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk namja itu membasuh tubuh kekarnya, setelah berpakaian ia pun berbaring menyamping. Menghadap tubuh yang sejak tadi terlelap membelakanginya. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya. Tapi ego dan amarah menguasainya saat ini. Tatapan yang tadi tersirat kekhawatiran, kini berganti dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

" Aku melihatmu Lee Hyukjae. Lebih tepatnya memergokimu."

Setelah berkata demikian, namja itu bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Sehinga jika dilihat, mereka tidur saling memunggungi.

.

.

Cit..cit..cit..

Pukul lima tadi, Lee Hyukjae atau sebut saja Hyukjae sudah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapurnya. Walaupun ia masih marah, tapi sebagai istri yang baik ia tetap harus membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

Drap..drap..drap..

Suara langkah kaki tak menginterupsi pekerjaan Hyukjae. Ia sudah tahu langkah kaki milik siapa itu. Yang tak lain adalah milik suaminya, Lee Donghae.

" Cha~ makanlah. Semua sudah siap." Ujar Hyukjae sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi ke hadapan sang suami.

" Aku tak lapar. Kau makan sendiri saja. Aku berangkat." Jawab Donghae terkesan dingin tanpa melihat ke arah istrinya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hyukjae geram. Ia sudah berusaha mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak berteriak pada Donghae, tapi suaminya itu malah bertingkah seenaknya seperti ini? HELL.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae !" tanpa sadar Hyukjae meninggikan suaranya.

Donghae hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Kesal dan jengkel tidak dipedulikan seperti itu, dengan cepat Hyukjae berjalan ke arah Donghae dan menarik lengannya.

" Aku sedang bicara padamu, Lee Donghae !"

" Kau pikir kau siapa huh?!" kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Dengan sekali gerak, Donghae melepas cengkraman istrinya. " Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar Hyukjae-ah."

Saat hendak berbalik Hyukjae kembali menarik lengannya. Kali ini tatapannya tidak seperti tadi, lebih lembut dan kalem. " Makanlah Hae. Setidaknya, biarkan aku membuat bekal untukmu."

Lagi, Donghae menghempaskan tangan Hyukjae. " jangan sok peduli padaku!" kali ini Donghae menatap istrinya tajam. Hyukjae tekesiap dengan reaksi sang suami.

" A-apa maksudmu Hae-ah? Aku istrimu, jadi aku memang harus peduli padamu."

" Kau!" Donghae meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae. " Bukanlah istri yang baik. Apakah ada seorang istri yang baik diam-diam pergi dengan lelaki lain di saat suaminya bekerja?!" donghae menaikan volume suaranya di akhir kalimat.

" A-apa maksudmu Hae?" sungguh Hyukjae rasanya ingin menangis saat mendengar bentakan tadi. Ya, dia memang akan menangis bila Donghae membentaknya. Tak tau kenapa, tapi air matanya itu tak bisa dikendalikan saat Donghae bersikap seperti ini.

Donghae balik mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae. " Dengan siapa kau kemarin?" lagi, ucapan dingin itu kembali terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

" Ya-yang mana?"

" Di dalam toko kue Ryeowook. Duduk dengan seorang namja dan dia menggenggam tanganmu!"

" Akh! Sshh.. i-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Hae." Hyukjae mendesis kala merasa cengkraman Donghae menguat.

" Kau berkali-kali berselingkuh di belakangku Lee Hyukjae."

" Ti-tidak, Hae-ah.. a-aku bisa jelaskan.. kemarin..."

" Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!" Donghae memotong omongan Hyukjae dan melepas pegangannya kasar. Bahkan membuat Hyukjae mundur ke belakang. " Kau memang istri yang tidak berguna!"

" Hiks.. hiks.."

" Lihat! Kau hanya bisa menangis!" Dongahe melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

Hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Donghae terdiam. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Hal ini bukanlah hal pertama dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sikap Hyukjae yang selalu mengalah tak membuat Donghae mengurangi keposesivannya. Donghae selalu menuduh Hyukjae berselingkuh bila ia melihat ada namja lain berada di dekat istrinya itu.

" Hiks.. hiks.. lalu apa bedanya dengan kau!" sekarang giliran Hyukjae yang angkat bicara.

" Ada apa denganku?! Kau mau menyalahkanku?" donghae tertawa sinis. " Aku bukanlah orang sepertimu Hyukjae."

" OMONG KOSONG!" bentakan Hyukjae membuat Donghae terkesiap.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan sekretarismu kemarin tuan Lee Donghae yang terhormat?! Apakah itu pekerjaan kalian selama ini? Bercumbu dan bermesraan di dalam ruanganmu? JAWAB AKU!"

Donghae terbelalak. Ia tak mengira kalau Hyukjae datang dan melihat mereka kemarin di kantor. " Hiks.. Aku melihat kalian berciuman. Hiks.. apa itu tak kau sebut dengan selingkuh Donghae? Hiks.. hiks.."

" A-aku.." Donghae terus berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Ck! Benar-benar pria yang tak mau disalahkan.

" Aku melakukannya karena kau yang memulai!"

" M-mwo?"

" Aku.. aku hanya melakukannya sekali. dan kemarin adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan untuk membalasmu!" kini ia merasa lega menemukan jawabannya.

" Tapi aku tak pernah bercumbu sepertimu Lee Donghae BRENGSEK!"

" KAU!" KEMBALI Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae. " Sebagai seorang istri kau tidak pantas berucap seperti itu!"

" hiks.. lalu kenapa? Apa aku seorang istri jadi kau boleh memperlakukanku seenaknya?! Aku saja kalau kau memang namja BRENGSEK TAK PUNYA OTAK!"

PLAK!

BRUK!

" Hiks.. hiks.."

Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar dilanda emosi. Dia bahkan tega menampar istrinya sendiri hingga jatuh tersungkur. Bukan hanya itu, kini dia mendekati Hyukjae dan menjambak rambutnya.

" AKH !"

" Kau, memang istri yang buruk Lee Hyukjae. Maka dari itu, aku akan menunjukanmu bagaimana sikap seorang istri yang baik!" setelah itu, tanpa melepas jambakannya, Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke tangga berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

" Aakkhh! Appoo! Hiks.. lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae!" Hyukjae memegang rambut dan tangan Donghae.

Seakan tuli, Donghae tetap menyeret Hyukjae sampai ke dalam kamar mereka.

BRUK!

" uughh!"

Dengan gampangnya, Donghae melempar tubuh Hyukjae ke ranjang. Ada kilatan amarah di dalam mata namja tampan yang sekarang berubah menjadi namja yang mengerikan bagi Hyukjae itu.

" A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, H-hae?" jujur Hyukjae sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak pernah melihat Donghae bersikap seperti ini.

" Diam kau jalang! Dan rasakan hukumanmu!"

DEG

Tak terbendung lagi air mata Hyukjae semakin membanjiri wajah manisnya kala mendengar makian Donghae kepadanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan itu.

ZREEKK!

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat Donghae menyobek kaos yang digunakannya saat ini. Benar-benar disobek dari bawah ke atas tanpa mengunakan alat apapun.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan? Mau apa kau! "

" DIAM!"

" Akh! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Hyukjae berusaha berontak saat Donghae lagi-lagi menariknya. Mereka berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut dan Donghae mengikat kedua tangan istrinya ke atas.

" Akh! Appo Hae-ah.."

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu nikmatilah!" seringai yang terpapar jelas di wajah Donghae, menyadarkan Hyukjae bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya. Donghae mengencangkan ikatan yang disambungkannya pada tralis di jendela itu. Kemudian ia juga melucuti semua celana yang dipakai Hyukjae.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Donghae mundur beberapa langkah. Ia melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya sambil menatap namja di depannya. Terlihat sangat sexy dan menggairahkan untuk disetubuhi, apalagi saat Hyukjae berusaha untuk menutupi kelaminnya dengan menyilangkan salah satu kakinya.

Malu. Itu yang ia rasakan setelah melihat Donghae naked. Memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi kadar tersebut bertambah saat Ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Hyukjae tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Donghae akan memperlakukannya seperti seorang master yang memperlakukan slavenya dengan kasar dan kejam. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang dan berjanji akan pergi setelah semua ini berakhir.

" Wae? Kau pasrah eoh?"

" Hiks.. kumohon.. lepaskan aku Donghae."

Donghae mencengkeram dagu istrinya. " Kau, namja jalang. Inilah hukumanmu karena berani berselingkuh!"

" Emmhhhh..." sedetik kemudian Donghae menyumpal bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir pulm itu ganas. Menghisapnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawah dan bibir atas Hyukjae secara bergantian. Donghae seakan hendak memakan daging kenyal itu saat ini juga.

" Akh ! emmhh.." hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima namun tak membalas perbuatan Donghae.

" Akkhh! Appo!" Donghae kesal karena tak mendapat balasan dari sang istri, lalu ia menggigit cukup kencang bibir bawah Hyukjae. Yang pasti berdarah.

" Ck! Diam dan nikmatilah!" Donghae menjambak rambut Hyukjae agar ia mau mendongak lagi setelah Hyukjae mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Kini lidah donghae mengambil alih. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Hyukjae dan menjilati apapun yang ada di sana. Hyukjae mencoba mendorong keluar lidah Donghae, dan itu berhasil. Namun sedetik kemudian lidahnya terasa terhisap sesuatu.

" Eeemmmhhh... aahhh.. emmhhh..." nikmat. Sungguh nikmat. Donghae sengaja menghisap lidah istrinya, karena ia tahu Hyukjae akan terlena bila ia berbuat seperti ini. Lihat? Hyukjae bahkan tampak menikmati sesi ciuman ini.

Merasa menganggur, tangan Donghae merambat ke dada Hyukjae. Ia memilin lembut nipple-nipple itu awalnya. Namun saat ciuman mereka terlepas, dengan kasar Donghae mencubit-cubit dan menarik benda itu dengan kasar.

" AKH! Appoo.. hiks.. appo Hae.. berhentiiihh..enngghhh, ahh.."

Donghae mengganti tangannya dengan mulutnya. Ia menjilat dan menghisap kedua nipple Hyukjae bergantian. Tangan kirinya meremas bongkahan bokong Hyukjae, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas lembut testis Hyukjae tanpa mau menyentuh penisnya.

" Oh God! Emmhh.."

" Hahaha! Waeyo hyukkie-ah? Enak? Nikmat?"

Hyukjae tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan laknat seperti tadi.

" Do-Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan!" Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Donghae menutup matanya dengan kain hitam. Entah darimana Donghae mendapatkan itu, yang penting sekarang adalah Donghae melepasnya.

" Aku yakin kau belum pernah bercinta dengan mata tertutup bukan? Bahkan dengan namja yang bersamamu kemarin. Sekarang nikmatilah sensasinya."

" Jangan.. kumohon.."

" Asal kau tahu Lee Hyukjae. Hanya aku yang bisa memberimu kenikmatan seperti ini. HANYA AKU!" tak memberi jeda, Donghae langsung mengocok junior Hyukjae dengan cepat.

" AAKKHH! AKKHH! AKKHH! EEMMMHHH! GOD! HAEHH.. AAKKHH!"

Donghae menyeringai mendengar erangan dasyat istrinya. Tak beberapa lama, " Akh Hhae! Aku.. aku.. AAHHHHH!" sperma Hyukjae tumpah di tangan Donghae. Selagi sang istri mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Donghae mengoleskan sperma itu ke hole sexy Hyukjae. Sesekali satu jarinya masuk ke lubang kenikmatan itu.

" Emmhh.. haah.. haaahh.. haahhh.."

" Enak? Mau lagi?" bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae sambil menjilatinya. Baru saja Hyukjae mau menjawab, Donghae mengocok lagi junior Hyukjae. Ia semakin meningkatkan kecepatan tangannya dari pada yang tadi.

" AAKKHH! DONGHAE! DONGHAE! AAKKHH! Pelan! Pelaaaann! AAKHHH!" Hyukjae tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Donghae berbuat seperti ini padanya? Ini benar-benar nikmat.

" AKH! Aku.. keluarr.. lagi. AAAAKKKKKHHHHHH!"

CROTT CROOT CROOT

Untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae mengeluarkan sperma miliknya. " Hosshh.. hosshh.. hosshh.."

Donghae yang tau Hyukjae kelelahan, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya ia tarik sehingga dapat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Tak dipungkiri tangan kanannya kelelahan juga. Ia hanya mendiamkan sperma Hyukjae di tangannya. Tanpa berniat apapun.

" Eotohkae? Nikmat bukan? Kau sudah keluar dua kali. Dan aku belum. Cih curang sekali." setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, Donghae akhirnya mendekati Hyukjae lagi. Dia kembali mengoleskan sperma Hyukjae ke hole milik istrinya itu. kemudian ia melepas ikatan di tangan Hyukjae, namun hanya beberapa saat karena Donghae mengikatnya lagi di tempat yang lebih rendah. Sehingga kini Hyukjae dalam posisi berjongkok.

" Dengan begini, akan lebih mudah bukan?" gumam Donghae.

" H-Hae.. tolong lepaskan.. mataku perih.." pinta Hyukjae lirih. Donghae yang mendengar suara lirih Hyukjae sebenarnya merasa kasihan. Namun ego dan nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun memperingatkannya.

" Benarkah? Kau mau kain ini kulepas?" Donghae menyeringai. Hyukjae mengangguk.

" Baiklah.. tapi jangan menyesal."

SYUT

DEG

GULP

Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae barusan. Ia menyesal. Setelah Donghae melepas kain itu, Hyukjae disuguhi penis yang sudah ereksi milik Donghae. Keras dan berotot. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan ia susah untuk menelan ludah.

" See? Sekarang adalah tugasmu nyonya Lee.."

Donghae kembali mencengkeram pipi Hyukjae agar mulutnya terbuka. Dan tak lama kemudian Hyukjae merasa ada benda keras yang menyumpal mulutnya secara tiba-tiba.

" Ummhh!"

Donghae menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. " Uuughhh nikmathh!" ia menyodok rongga hangat milik istrinya itu shingga membuat Hyukjae kewalahan menghadapi penis Donghae.

Semakin Donghae mendekati ejakulasinya, semakin kencang pula ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. " Damn, I wanna cum! Akhh! Akkhh! AARRGGHHH!"

CROT, CROT, CROT!

Sperma Donghae keluar sangat banyak, hingga saat ia menarik keluar penisnya cairan putih keruh itu juga mengalir keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

" Uhukk..uhukk..uuhuuk.." Hyukjae terbatuk-batuk saat berusaha menelannya. Melihat hal itu, Donghae tidak bisa untuk tidak mengiba. Ia raih wajah istrinya dan dengan lembut ia cium bibir Hyukjae. Memberitahukan bahwa ia ingin Hyukjae membagi spermanya ke mulut Donghae.

Sungguh, perlakuan Donghae kini membuat Hyukjae menangis lagi. Karena ia sadar bahwa suaminya tak sepenuhnya marah padanya. Donghae pun mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Hyukjae.

" Hiks.. hiks.."

" Ssstt.. tenanglah Hyukkie.. maafkan aku.."

" Hiks.. Hae.."

" Mianhae Hyukkie.. jeongmal mianhae.."

Cup cup cup

" Aku mengaku salah chagiya. Aku salah. Maafkan aku." Donghae benar-benar menyesal. Ia tak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini terhadap istrinya sendiri. Tapi rasa cemburu itu terus membakar dirinya. Sehingga ia tak sanggup menahan amarahnya.

" Hiks.. aku membencimu.. hiks.."

" Jangan.. kumohon.." Cup, " jangan membenciku Hyukkie.."

Setelah Donghae melepas ikatan tangan Hyukjae, ia pun menggendong istrinya itu ke ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menidurkan istrinya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. sebelum terlelap, Donghae mengecupp puncak kepala Hyukjae.

" Mianhae Hyukkie.. saranghae."

Akhirnya mereka memasuki dunia mimpi masing-masing. Dan perlu kalian Ingat, mereka masih telanjang. Dan kisah ini tak akan berhenti begitu saja bukan?

.

.

.

TBC / END, hayoooo...

Hihihihihi..

YEEEAAAYYYYYY! JADI JUGA FF KU. HOHOHOHO..

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Apakah ada yang kurang? Apakah banyak typo? Apakah jelek? Kuharap tidak. Hehehe... mianhae kalo aku sok banget jadi orang. Hoho.. #abaikan, kumohon. _

Yuk yang udah baca, mohon review ya.. muacchhh :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sekuel ( I like when you ride me)

Genre : Romantic

Rate: M

.

.

**:: Hyukjae POV ::**

" Engh.." kubuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan. Dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah tampan suamiku, Lee Donghae. Mataku benar-benar terpesona setiap kali kuperhatikan wajahnya yang damai saat ia tidur. Hingga sesaat kemudian aku teringat akan emosinya yang ia luapkan pagi tadi.

Mungkin jika kalian menjadi aku, air mata akan langsung menetes saat kalian mengingat perlakuannya. Tidak sepertiku, yang entah mengapa bibirku malah menyunggingkan senyum. Seharusnya aku marah. Seharusnya aku kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun.. aku tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh, karna hatiku sudah terlanjur ia curi tiga tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu aku mau menerima lamarannya setahun lalu. Jujur, aku memang kesal padanya saat tahu bahwa dia selingkuh. Tapi itu semua hanya karna rasa cemburu. Cemburu karena milikku telah disentuh oleh orang lain. Ya, Donghae hanya **miliku.**

" Hemmhh.." kupeluk erat tubuh kekar suamiku ini, mencari rasa nyaman yang selama ini telah kudapatkan. Seakan-akan tak pernah sanggup untuk kulepaskan. Aku tahu kalian pasti menganggapku masochist. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Cintaku ini tak bersyarat. Aku hanya milik Donghae, dan Donghae **hanya** untuku dan milikku.

" Huuuft~.." kuhela nafas sekilas saat melihat jam dinding. Rasanya malas sekali untuk beranjak dari rasa nyaman ini. Namun perutku sudh meronta-ronta untuk diisi. Sungguh, aktivitas kami tadi membuat perutku benar-benar lapar. Tapi sebelum ke dapur membuat makan malam, mandi du tak masalah. Kkkk~

**:: Hyukjae POV end ::**

.

.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara gaduh di lantai bawah. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat kosong di sebelahnya, dimana seharusnya ada sang istri di sana. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae bergegas bangun dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Kosong

Kosong

Kosong

" Hyukkie.." tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih polos tanpa busana, Donghae berlarian mencari istri tercintanya itu. Ia takut hal itu akan terjadi. Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya.

" Dimana kau Hyukkie.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." jantungnya berdebar keras saat tak mendapati Hyukjae di setiap sudut kamar. Setelah memakai celana, Donghae kembali mencari Hyukjaenya. Satu per satu kamar yang ada di dalam rumahnya ia geledahi. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk ke lantai bawah.

Trak, trak, trak..

Mendengar bebunyian itu Donghae menolehkan kepalanya cepat, sehingga matanya bisa melihat seseorang tengah berkutik dengan sesuatu di dapurnya.

" Hyukkie.." gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia pun berlari dan menerjang tubuh ramping itu. Ia peluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Erat sekali. Perasannya seakan meluap-luap. _Syukurlah.._ _Kau tidak pergi.._

" Eoh? Hae?" tubuh Hyukjae tersentak saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Donghae.

" Hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku Hyukkie.. hiks kumohon.. aku minta maaf.."

Cup cup cup

Donghae mengecupi bahu dan leher Hyukjae. " Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie.. hiks.."

Ck! Selalu seperti ini. Jika Donghae telah berbuat salah pada Hyukjaenya –apalagi melewati batas seperti tadi pagi- ia akan berubah seperti anak kecil yang terus merengek dan menangis sesenggukan agar Hyukjae memaafkannya seperti ini.

" Kkkk.." Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karna Donghae telah kembali menjadi Donghaenya yang dulu. Setidaknya tidak menyeramkan seperti tadi.

" Hae-ah.." panggil Hyukjae lembut. Namun Donghae tidak mendengarnya dan masih terisak. **# euh cengeng -_-**

Karena tak mendapat balasan, Hyukjae pun segera melepas pelukan Donghae lalu mendudukannya pada salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

GREP

Takut bila Hyukjae meninggalkannya, Donghae bergegas memeluk pinggang istrinya lagi. " Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." pintanya lagi.

Oke cukup. Hyukjae jadi kesal sekarang.

Ia pun meraih wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mendudukan dirinya ke pangkuan sang suami. " Hae, dengarkan aku.."

Mata donghae berkedip- kedip mendapat perlakuan Hyukjae. " Kkkk.. oh lihatlah siapa ini?" Hyukjae menggerakkan kepala Donghae ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar-benar menggelikan. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyum yang dari tadi ditahannya.

Cup

Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae kilat. " Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hae-ah. Tidak akan pernah." Ucapnya tulus.

Lama mereka saling berpandangan. Hingga Donghae menurunkan tangan Hyukjae dari pipinya dan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Hyukjae setelah itu. Dengan manjanya Donghae menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi kenyal milik Hyukjae. Siapa yang tidak tertawa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu?

" Hyukkiee~.."

" Hihihihi.. Sudahlah Hae.. Cha~ mandi sana. Setelah itu kita makan malam, okay?"

Donghae tak bersuara tapi ia mengangguk dan meakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hyukjae padanya.

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah pekatnya langit malam, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Hyukjae untuk terus berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Bahkan mata namja manis itu kini terlihat berbinar kala menatap bintang-bintang yang sangat indah di langit.

Cup

Hyukjae merasa bahunya dihinggapi sesuatu yang basah. " Mengapa kau di sini sayang?"

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?" Donghae meraih pinggang ramping istrinya itu ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya dari belakang. Menyalurkan rasa hangat agar Hyukjae tidak kedinginan.

" Aniya Hae. Aku hanya memandangi bintang." Hyukjae tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut Donghae.

" Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi?" sebenarnya Donghae sedikit takut saat menyinggung hal ini. Namun ia harus tau kebenarannya. Ia tak mau istrinya sedih.

" Aniya Hae-ah. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya saat ini." Hyukjae memberi keyakinan lewat tatapan matanya pada Donghae.

" Arraseo. Cha~ ayo masuk ke dalam."

Saat Donghae hendak membawa Hyukjae ke dalam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa ditarik oleh sesuatu yang kuat. Matanya membulat saat bibirnya menyentuh benda kenyal dan basah yang tak lain adalah bibir Hyukjae.

" Emmhh.. enngghh.. Hae.." erang Hyukjae tertahan. Ia tahu bahwa dialah yang memulai semua ini. Tapi rasa ini sungguh membuatnya terlena. Ciuman Donghae benar-benar memabukkan.

Plop

Tautan mereka terlepas. " Hosh.. hosh..hosh.." begitulah suara Hyukjae yang tengah mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam.

" Kau cantik Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Hyukjae, lalu ia mulai menjilatinya.

" Agresif eoh? Kkk.."

" Uuunngg.. ahh, Hae geliihhh.." erang Hyukjae.

Bibir Donghae berpindah ke leher Hyukjae, menghisap dan menggigitnya. " Akh!"

Jeritan tertahan itu seakan menyadarkan Donghae. " A-Apa aku menyakitimu Chagi?" sungguh mata Donghae memancarkan kekhawatiran. Ia tak mau menyakiti malaikatnya lagi.

" Aniya Hae. Ayo lanjutkan.." terang Hyukjae yang kini sudah mulai terangsang.

Namun Donghae tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang sendu ke arah Hyukjae. " Mianhae Hyukkie-ah, aku tak bisa."

Hyukjae terkesiap. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suaminya. Ia tatap Donghae tajam. Dan tak lama kemudian ia pun mencium bibir Donghae dengan rakus. Ia remas rambut Donghae dengan gerakan sensual, berniat untuk membangkitkan libido sang suami. Jika sudah begini, Hyukjae akan memainkan lidahnya di dlam mulut Donghae. Mengajak ldah sang lawan untuk bertarung dengannya.

" Emmhh.. aahhh.. engg.. Hyuk.." see? Tujuan Hyukjae telah tercapai. Dan sekarang Donghae sudah mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Dengan cepat Donghae membalikan badan Hyukjae hingga ia menjadi membelakanginya. Bibirnya kembali membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher belakang Hyukjae.

ZREEEKK

Suara itu menandakan bahwa untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, Donghae telah merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Hyukjae. Jari-jari nakalnya merambat sensual ke arah nipple Hyukjae. Merasa terganggu, Donghae melempar pakaian Hyukjae ke sembarang arah, lalu mulai memilin nipple menggairahkan itu berulang-ulang. Membuat Hukjae mendesah keenakan.

Kedua tangan Hyukjae tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Ia berinisiatif untuk melepas celana Donghae. Hingga kemudian ia menggenggam sesuatu yang keras dan panjang.

" Oohhh.." desah Donghae di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

Beberapa saat mereka meluangkan waktu untuk saling melucuti diri. Setelah itu dengan gesit Donghae berjongkok tepat di depan junior Hyukjae. Ia mengulum benda itu dengan rakus pula. Sedangkan Hykjae, masih berdiri keenakan dengan kedua tangan menyangga pagar balkon di belakangnya.

" Aaaahhh.. yeaahh.. terushh Haeehh.. sshh.."

Tangan Donghae meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Hyukjae. Dan menariknya berlawanan arah. Sehingga bila ada orang di luar, dapat dipastikan lubang kenikmatan milik Hyukjae dapat dilihatnya dengan mudah. Sensasi ini menambah ransangan yang begitu menggelora bagi Hyukjae.

" Akh! Hae. Aku- aku ... AAHHHH!"

CROT CROT

Sperma Hyukjae langsung ditelan Donghae. Setelah itu dengan tidak sabaran Donghae membalikan lagi posisi Hyukjae menjadi menungging. Ia remas-remas kembali bokong sexy milik istrinya itu.

" Hm.. let me see this.." ucap Donghae saat ia menarik pantat Hyukjae berlawanan arah -lagi. Tak ingin menunggu lama, Donghae akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada pantat Hyukjae saat melihat lubang yang sangat ingin dimasukinya itu. Menjilati lubang Hyukjae adalah kegiatan terfavorit donghae. Agar penisnya bisa masuk dengan leluasa nanti, Donghae memasukan semua salivanya dengan cara memasukan juga lidahnya dalam-dalam pada lubang Hyukjae.

" Nyaaahhhhhh! Aakhh! Hae! Eengggg! E-enaakkhh.. Oohhh! "

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hyukjae menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Ia ingin lebih dari ini. " Hae, cepat masukihh.. akuuhhh~.. " ucapnya mendesah.

" Emnh.." Donghae menyudahi aktivitas –mari memasukan saliva sebanyak-banyaknya pada lubang Hyukjae.

" Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan chagi.." Donghae mulai berdiri dan memegang pinggang Hyukjae. Memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan itu

" Bersiaplah Hyukjae dan.." suara berat Donghae membuat bulu kuduk Hyukjae berdiri.

" Terima ini !"

JLEB!

" Uuuaaahhhh! Aahh ahh!" Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

" AAAKKKHHH! UUUGHHH.. La-lagi hae.. NYAAAHHHH.."

Benar-benar kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. " Ugh! Ini.. nikmat chagihhh.."

Jleb, jleb, jleb..

Donghae seperti kehilangan kendali. Ia menggerakan kejantanannya dengan cepat di dalam lubang sempit Hyukjae.

" Oh.. Hyukkie.. lubangmu menjepit..kuhhh.."ucap Donghae dengan suara berat.

" Ah Hae.. kurasa akuhh.. ah ! ah ! ah!"

" Keluarkan saja chagiihh.." Donghae pun membantu Hyukjae untuk orgasme dengan mengocok junior mungil itu.

CROOOTT

Tubuh Hyukjae melemas setelah pejuhnya keluar. Donghae mengerti keadaan istrinya. Ia pun segera membopong istrinya ke dalam. Lalu membaringkannya di ranjang.

" Ungh.. Hae, aku lelah.. hihihihi.."

" Eoh? Aku belum keluar Hyukkie-ah.. kau tidak berpikir ini akan berakhir bukan?" bisik Donghae seduktif sambil menciumi kembali wajah Hyukjae.

" Tentu saja Hae..engg.."

BRUK!

" AKH! Hyuk apa yang.. aaahhh.."

" Sshh.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan cepat Hyukjae membalikan posisi mereka, sehingga kini ia lah yang berada di atas Donghae. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hyukjae langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di penis tegak milik Donghae.

" Ooohh.."

" Ber-bergeraklah Hyuk.." pinta Donghae.

" Hm? Kau sudah tidak sabar yahh..ah.. Hae?" sedikit menggoda Donghae sepertinya asyik juga, pikir Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae hanya menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak lebih. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati penis Donghae di dalam lubangnya. Dan ini tentunya sangat menyiksa kejantanan Donghae.

" Ayolah Hyukkie. Kau sudah keluar dua kali. Sedangkan aku belum.."

Sedikit berakting boleh juga. Smirk. " Eoh? Benarkah?" Hyukjae memasang tampang innocent.

" N-nde. Ini sakit kau tau."

Got you!

" Jinja? Kalau begitu.. uggh.." dengan cepat Hyukjae berdiri sehingga kejantanan yang tadi ada di dalam holenya itu menjadi lebih tegang karena mendapat gesekan secara tiba-tiba.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" ada apa ini? Kenapa Hyukkie malah menyingkir dari tubuhku? Pikir donghae.

" Kau bilang itu sakit Hae. Jadi kupikir kau keberatan bila aku duduki." jawab Hyukjae dengan santainya.

" Aish kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyodokmu. Kemarilaahh!" saat tangan Donghae hendak meraih tubuh istrinya, Hyukjae segera mendorong dada donghae dan menancapkan kembali penis tegang itu ke dalam single hole nya.

" UUGHH!"

" Ahh.. Hae-ahh.. nyaahhh.. uughhh.." dengan liar Hyukjae menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Jleb jleb jleb

Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hyukjae tadi. Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu mengerjainya?

" Uhhh.. Haeehh.. cumm. I wanna cuuumm."

" Together chagiyahh.."

" AAAHHHH!"

" OUGHH!"

CROOT CROOT CROOOTTT

" hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah kelelahan istrinya itu. Ia pun mengusap keringat di wajah Hyukjae. Dan dengan perlahan Donghae membaringkan tubuh sexy itu di sampingnya.

" Lelah eoh?" bisik Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

" Tidurlah.."

" engg.. engg" Hyukjae menggeleng.

" Eh? Waeyo baby?" tanya donghae heran.

" Aku belum mengantuk Hae. Uuughhhh..." Hyukjae menggeliat merenggangkan badan.

" Hae-ah.. apa semua ini mimpi?" lanjutnya.

" Hm? Tentu saja bukan Hyukkie chagi. Waeyo?" Donghae sempat mencubit hidung Hyukjae saking gemasnya.

" Ani.. hanya saja. Satu hari ini terasa begitu panjaaaang sekali. hihihi."

Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu ia pun memeluk Hyukjae. " Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Sangat mencintaimu.."

Cup

" Nado Hae-ah."

" Cha~ tidurlah. Kau sudah tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Aku tak mau para pegawaimu itu jadi berpikiran negatif tentangmu." Hyukjae menarik kepala Donghae ke dadanya. Dan lambat laun, ia pun juga tertidur. Tanpa menyadari pintu balkon kamar mereka masih terbuka lebar.

.

.

END

.

terimakasih buat yang udah review. udah aku bales lhooo... hihihihi...

dan.. YUHUUUUUUUU ini kelanjutannya. Hehehehe kurang asik ya, Nc-an nya? Huft, mianhae nde. Aku kehabisan akal mau buat posisi NC yang gimana lagi. Muehehehehehe **#PLAK!**

Yuk yang udah baca, mohon review nde. berikan aku SEMANGAT HAEHYUK SHIPPER ! YEAAAYYY!

Terimakasih semuanya \\(^0^)/


End file.
